


Rainfall

by xXdark_moonXx



Series: Summer [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Connor in a hoodie, Cuddling, Deviant!Connor, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealous Connor, Post peaceful revolution, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s only for a split second, rainy day, there’s not enough Connor fluff out there ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_moonXx/pseuds/xXdark_moonXx
Summary: A heavy storm prompts an unexpected visit from your favorite android.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing these ;-; expect more in the future, I’ll be making these into a series!

You take a sip of your hot chocolate as you lounge on the couch, attempting to tune out the rain smacking against your windows. It isn’t really working. A look at your watch says it’s nearly 10pm; you should probably get to bed soon. 

A sharp knock at the door makes you jump. You turn to look, you heart skipping a beat. Who would come to your apartment, in the pouring rain, late at night? You set down your drink on the coffee table and carefully approach the door. 

“Hello,” Connor says as you peek out the door, giving a small smile. He’s utterly soaked—his normally neat hair is plastered against his head, curling slightly into his eyes, and his white dress shirt sticks to his skin under his dark coat. “Sorry to bother you this late, may I come in?”

You blink, pulled out of your trance. “Y-yeah, yeah of course, come in.” You step aside, and he enters with a quiet ‘thank you,’ immediately removing his shoes. Water is dripping off of him and onto your tile floor, but you don’t notice. “Uhm, what are you doing out in the rain?” 

“I apologize for not telling you ahead of time, it was a, sudden, decision,” Connor says, peeling off his coat and hanging it up. “I was going back to my apartment, but the roads all around the area are flooded—I assume the drainage systems are under repair.” He ruffles his hair a little, attempting to dry it. You’re only half-listening to his explanation, watching the contour of his ‘muscles‘ under his shirt, which was made sheer by the water. CyberLife really thought of everything, huh? “I knew the taxi wouldn’t be able to make it, so I came here instead. I hope you don’t mind?” 

You tear your eyes away from his torso, looking up into his face. Big mistake. His big brown eyes watch you from under his messy, wet locks, brow furrowing. Your mouth opens and closes a few times, and then you finally find your voice. “No! No I don’t mind at all. Good to see you.” You glance down at his soaked form again. “Do you need, a towel?” You stammer. 

He looks down at himself, frowning slightly. “Yes, that would be preferable. I don’t want to get water all over your floor.” 

“Ah, it’s fine—there’s a reason it’s tile,” you say, waving your hand at him. “You wait here, I’ll grab you a towel.” You retreat up to the loft, looking down at him a moment. He looks up to meet your eyes, and you panic, hopping back and out of his view. 

_Alright. Cool it._ You chastise yourself, grabbing a fresh towel from the bathroom. It’s just Connor, why are you so nervous? _Maybe because of what happened the last time he was here?_ A voice chimes in. _Cuddling on the couch, remember?_

 _Oh yeah._ And now here he was again, soaking wet and looking _handsomely_ disheveled. You bite your lip, pausing before you reach the stairs. Connor should probably get out of those soaked clothes—you know he didn’t feel discomfort, but you really _didn’t_ want him getting water everywhere. He also wouldn’t be very nice to cuddle with if he was cold and sopping wet. Not that that mattered. You turn back into your room, remembering the clothes your brother left for when he came to visit. They might be a little small, but they were better than nothing. With the spare clothes and towel bundled in your arms, you make your way downstairs, where Connor is waiting patiently. 

“Here,” you say, handing him the towel. “You can dry off a little with that, and,” you offer him the clothes, “if you want you can change into these so your clothes can dry.”

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful.” Connor accepts the clothes graciously, offering a smile. Your heart skips a beat. Why does he have to be so darn cute?! Connor then begins unbuttoning his shirt, and _that_ makes your heart stop in its tracks. 

“Wh, what are you doing?!” You squeak, covering your eyes. 

Connor looks up at you, a wide-eyed expression of innocence on his face. “I was, going to change...?” 

“Oh, well,” you wheeze, clutching your chest, “y-you can use the bathroom.” 

Connor looks at you a moment, LED spinning, before if flashes yellow. “Oh,” he says suddenly. “Right. I forgot that, humans see taking your clothes off as intimate.“ He looks at you sheepishly. Is that a pink tinge to his cheeks? “I’ll use the bathroom then.” He pads out of the room, and you let out the breath you’ve been holding. Why did he have to do things like that? It’s hard enough to keep yourself together around him as it is! 

You sit down heavily on the sofa, taking another sip of your hot chocolate. It’s lukewarm now, but you don’t really notice. The way you’re blushing, you could probably heat it up again just by holding it against your cheek. The sound of Connor’s quiet footsteps make you look up, swallowing rather hard. 

The gray hoodie and dark sweats fit him perfectly—he looks so casual with his messy, wet hair, and you realize you’ve never seen him like this. He always wore at _least_ business casual, even for nights in like the one you had last week. It suits him, though. 

“Feel better?” You ask, a small tremor in your voice. Your nerves were still shot from the shock he gave you.

“Yes, this is much better,” Connor says cheerfully. “I hung up my clothes in the shower, if that’s okay.” You nod your head. “Where did you get these clothes?” He asks. “They’re not yours, since they’re meant for a taller man. And it’s for a sports team.” He looks down at the worn words on the front, frowning. You‘re not really interested in sports—funny how he remembers that.

“Oh, they’re my brother’s,” you say quickly. “He comes to visit sometimes, so I keep a few things for him. Just in case, y’know?” 

Connor’s concerned expression drops. “Oh. Yes, that makes sense.” He eyes your mug, a curious look on his face. “Is that hot chocolate?” 

“Yeah, why?” You put the mug to your lips, taking another sip. 

“It’s sixty-four degrees outside.”

“So?” 

Connor looks confused, LED flashing as he processes. “Hot chocolate is generally drunk in colder weather, since it tends to make you feel warm.”

“Well, maybe I’m cold,” you tease. “Or I just like how it tastes.”

“I suppose.” You look at each other a moment, listening to the steady pour of rain outside. 

“Are you gonna stand there all night, or would you like to sit down?” You ask, patting the cushion beside you. Connor immediately moves to sit, retaining his normal, rather rigid posture. You snuggle into the couch a little, and he watches you, slowly moving to imitate your relaxed position. “We could watch another movie, if you want,” you offer after a beat of silence. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Connor replies. “Though it’s rather late. You wouldn’t get to sleep until midnight, which might affect your health.” 

You laugh at his concern. “Okay then, _mom._ What do _you_ think we should do?” 

Connor frowns at the name, though he doesn’t comment on it. “Well,” he starts, almost sounding nervous, “if you’re still, cold...“ he looks down at your mug, and then up at your face. “...we could do what we did, the other night.” 

Your heart flutters at the request. “You want to cuddle again?” You ask, just to make sure you’re not dreaming. 

He gives a small nod. “If you want to.”

“Okay,” you say quietly, scooting closer to him. He puts him arm around you, and you lean your head on his shoulder. A moment of quiet. Connor carefully leans his head against your own. In the reflection of the TV’s black screen, you can see the thoughtful look on his face, LED spinning yellow. “What’s on your mind?” You murmur. 

Connor shifts slightly, fingers brushing your arm. He meets your eyes in the reflection. “Physical intimacy has always been... confusing to me,” he says slowly. “I never comprehended why humans had the need to touch. But,” he turns to look at you, “I think, I understand now.” You tilt your head back slightly to return his gaze. Your faces are so close. 

“Oh? And what’s your verdict?” You breathe. Your eyes can’t help but dart to his lips. They press into a thin line as Connor ponders. 

“I think, the reason you do it, is because of the warmth—both physical and, emotional.” He holds you a little closer, you can feel his soft breath against your lips. “To feel someone supporting you, and to support someone... it feels, nice.” 

Using the last of your willpower, you close the gap between you. His cool lips are pliable and soft; you never would have known he was an android. The kiss is gentle, and brief, as Connor pulls away, blinking rapidly. His LED flashes red, and then yellow. 

“Sorry,” you mumble, taking his shock as a sign he hadn’t wanted to do that. Disappointment sinks in your chest as you start to move away.

“No—“ Connor keeps you there, one hand still wrapped around you, the other moving to cup your cheek. His LED settles on blue. “Wait. I was just, surprised.” There’s a gentle frown on his face as he looks into your eyes, thumb running over your cheek. 

“Connor?” You ask, biting your lip. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve, never done something like this before,” he murmurs. His eyes trace your lips as he slowly leans in, kissing _you_ this time. You hold back a smile, your hands running up his back as you press against him. You can feel his heart beating—it seems faster than normal. Connor pulls away again, more slowly this time, and sets his forehead against yours. “I enjoyed that. Thank you,” he whispers. 

You sit in each other’s embrace for what seemed like hours, your head against his chest as he holds you close. Eventually your exhaustion gets the better of you, and you fall asleep to the sounds of Connor’s soft breath, and the drizzling rain.


End file.
